The versa tube lamp is an elongated lamp with a base connection and a top portion. For example, FIG. 1A shows a side view of a versa tube. The base 100 houses lighting elements, for example plural spaced LEDs. The top portion 105 includes a dome that allows viewing the lit LEDs.
The bottom portion of the versa tube lamp includes protruding notches shown respectively as 110, 111 that can be used for mounting the base. The mounting structure, shown in FIG. 1B, includes corresponding notches. Notch 150 holds a corresponding notch 110 on the versa tube 110. The other versa tube notch 111 similarly fits into a notch 151 that is formed on the other side of the clamp. The versa tube can be slid into place, or can be placed in place and then screwed in with a screw portion 155.
The clamp requires tools to assemble. Also, it may be difficult to remove lights when the clamps are placed one right against the other with the long axes parallel to one another.